


Comfort in Your Hands

by meganashleen



Category: Black Sails
Genre: (its silvers leg... duh), Anal Sex, Brief Description of Injuries, Caring Captain Flint, Dirty Talk, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Past Flint/Hamilton, Porn, Rimming, Some fighting, hurt silver, worried flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganashleen/pseuds/meganashleen
Summary: Silver never takes care of himself and after his quartermaster was just narrowly saved from death by infection thanks to the Maroons and Madi forcing him to tend to his leg, when Flint see’s him in pain again just a few weeks later he decides that enough is enough.





	Comfort in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so Black Sails has ruined me and I have way to many feels with regards to Silverflint and this is probably the first of many fics that i’ll want to write for this pairing (which by the way is really terrifying because all the writers for this fandom are wonderful so hey no pressure right?). Also this is my first time writing smut so constructive criticism is encouraged! :)

Flint looked out from his spot along the rail of the Walrus’ quarterdeck observing the men as they sailed away from the remains of their latest adversary.

While sailing back to Maroon Island, Logan had spotted the sails of a British Navy brig along the horizon to the east. This close to the island they couldn’t possibly lose the navy vessel before reaching the shores and thus disclosing the location of the camp to the governors forces. 

Luckily the Walrus seemed to be evenly matched against the approaching ship. The ensuing battle was not particularly drawn out, nor particularly bloody on their side. He had guided Mr. DeGroot to swinging their ship wide to port and loosed the broadside fully into the brig head on, managing to rake her from bow to stern. The following commotion allowed them to board with minimal resistance and put the rest of the navy men to sword. They ferried the useful cargo that could be found from the brigs hold over to the Walrus before setting the navy vessel alight. When all was said and done the damage to the Walrus was minimal and they had only lost a handful of men. 

They were lucky.

“Captain?” Silvers voice broke through the haze of his thoughts, Flint looked up in surprise to see the man standing to his right. Silver clearly noticed that he had taken the Captain unaware and it brought a small grin to his lips, “Well it appears that my days of arriving unannounced aren’t as over as you previously thought.”

Flint didn’t offer any reply to Silver’s quip but he felt his own lips twitch up into a shadow of a smile at the lighthearted comment. It was far to infrequent to see Silver happy in these recent days. Since they had left Maroon Island he seemed to be doing better, when he walked along the deck his face didn’t twist up in pain as often as it had before. 

Just as that thought concluded Flint saw Silver shift his weight and a grimace crossed his features at the action. Concerned Flint looked more closely at him, glancing over the body of his quartermaster seeing if perhaps he hadn’t come out of the recent altercation as unharmed as Flint had previously assumed. Seeing no new wounds he glanced up to meet Silver’s eyes.

“Everything alright?” he asked the dark-haired man.

Silver stood back to attention, embodying the physicality of his authority once more, “The stores we took from that navy brig are being secured in the hold as we speak. I have Billy over-seeing the men to ensure there are no accidents with the munitions.” Silver gestured across the deck to where Billy could be seen aiding Joji with a powder barrel as they carried it down to the hold.

The shift that accompanied that motion brought a flinch of pain to Silvers features and without thinking Flint reached out a hand to steady the other man as his left leg shook in the boot. Flint weathered the sharp look from Silver until he could see that the man had steadied his leg under him again, only then letting go of his elbow. 

“I wasn’t asking about the state of the men, though I suppose I have my answer now all the same.”

Silver let out a sigh of resignation at the comment, Flint glared at him before raising his voice just high enough that it could reach the ears of the men listening on the main deck, “Come with me, we have matters to discuss before we make landfall.” 

Flint gestured for Silver to go ahead of him. The walk to the cabin was brief but Silver maintained his footing and there was no shaking in his limbs. That helped to calm Flints concern that had risen during their brief talk on the quarterdeck but he still felt the need to ensure that Silver was unharmed; either from the brief fight or from his own stubborn nature. 

Reaching his cabin Flint followed Silvers form into the room before turning to close the door and throw closed the bolt ensuring there would be no interruptions during this conversation. 

Flint turned back to face the room only to find Silver leaning against the front right corner of his desk. Silver had his injured leg stretch out in front of him while his right leg was bent at the knee and tucked into the desk keeping his weight balanced between his good leg and Flints desk. It was a common position for Flint to find his quartermaster assuming in the past weeks when he hadn’t wanted to admit that the stump was paining him. 

After learning of how bad Silver had allowed his leg to get on Maroon Island Flint was furious. Furious with Howell for not keeping a closer eye on his patient. Furious with Silver for not taking care of his damned leg. Furious with himself for not noticing how badly his quartermaster was hurting. For being so lost in his own pain that he became blind to it in the only person left in the world that he gave a shit about. 

Flint knew Silver saw him as a tentative friend at best, and a necessary evil at worst, but even still he was unwilling to see someone that he cared for in pain. Flint wasn’t going to look past that anymore to satisfy Silver’s misguided sense of responsibility, or pride, or whatever the fuck it was that made him believe he had to conceal his pain from Flint.

Flint put as much authority into his voice as possible and gestured to his cot where it hung suspended from the ceiling, “Lay down.”

Silver’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before he carefully moved to follow his Captains order and stretched out on the soft surface. He had to be careful as the bed swung slightly and to make this easier on himself he swung his good leg up onto the bed before shuffling over and laying down facing away from Flint. Silver left his stump hanging over the edge of the bed, iron boot still attached and scraping the floor. Once he was comfortably on the bed he stretched his head back to look up at the Captain from his spot, prone and laid out. 

Flint looked down at him and swallowed thickly at the sight of Silver laying out on his bed after a moment he moved to retrieve one of the chairs in front of his desk and dragged it over beside his bed so that he could sit down next to his quartermaster. 

Silver looked over to him once more, “Care to explain why i’m currently laying down in your cabin?”

Flint kept his face neutral, “Didn’t you hear on deck? We have matters to discuss.”

Silver let out a huff of air at that comment, it would have passed as a laugh if it didn’t sound so bitter.

“Well then, discuss away.” Silver said as he pulled himself into a sitting position, and braced his back against one of the ropes suspending the corner of the bed.

“Well we’ve already established on deck that everything isn’t alright, so would you like to tell me why your leg is paining you so much when just a few days ago I was informed that it was finally healing properly.”

“It was.” Flint was taken off guard by the harsh lit of Silvers words. “Until our impromptu fight a few hours ago it was finally healing. Less pain, less swelling, less fucking shaking, but I should have known that something would fuck it up again.”

Flint had leaned forward to listen to Silvers lowering voice, “What happened?”

“When one of their shots hit the rail it knocked a chunk of the wood into my leg. It hit the boot. Didn’t touch my skin, or even cut the leather but the force knocked my leg out from under me and I hit the deck hard, that twisted it more... It’s hurt like a bitch ever since.”

Flint looked down at the iron boot holding Silvers leg at an awkward angle off the side of the cot and moved before he could think better of it.

Silver jolted when he saw Flints hands moving to roll up his pant to allow his hands access to the leather straps of the leg.

“What are you doing?” Silver tried for a sharp tone but his voice wavered as he felt Flints hands skating across the skin of this lower thigh above the boot.

Flint glanced up to look at Silver’s face but kept most of his focus on the task at hand, gently undoing the buckles and sliding the leather and metal off of what remained of the other mans leg. 

“You injured yourself again and yet you keep walking around putting strain on your injury like nothing is wrong,” grumbled Flint as he finished working the boot off of Silvers stump. A cursory glance at the leg showed that it hadn’t had any of its wounds reopened, but Silver did have a nasty bruise already forming on his knee.

“The men won’t expect either of us back on deck for a while.” Flint continued as he lifted Silvers injured leg to lay it on the bed beside where his right leg was already stretched out. “Try and get some rest, i’ll be here if you need anything.”

Flint went to stand but stopped when he felt Silvers hand grab onto his upper arm. He looked down to see Silver lost in thought, the look on his face was that of a man not knowing how to vocalize the thoughts whirling around inside of his head. Flint sat back down and waited quietly for Silver to organize his mind.

“When my leg is like this... I can’t sleep. After the initial removal when Howell had me on laudanum whenever it throbs my mind can’t rest. All I can focus on is the pain.” Silver swallowed and looked away to stare at the far wall before turning his gaze back to Flint. “Perhaps if you were to talk to me about something, take my mind off of it...”

Those words brought Flint back to another time in his life when he had been the one to say something very similar to that.

He had gotten into another fight with some fellow officers over the vulgar remarks they had begun making about Thomas and Miranda only to stumble back to the Hamiltons house nursing a cracked rib and many cuts and bruises. He really needed to learn not to take on multiple men at once, it never ended well for him. Thomas greeted him at the top of the stairs with a worried look and had led him into the bedroom where he had proceeded to wipe the blood from his wounds and wrap his chest to secure the rib in place. He wasn’t needed back to the ship for a week and Thomas had threatened to keep him in bed for that whole time so he wouldn’t “do something else stupid” and re-open any of the healing wounds.

At night though James hadn’t been able to sleep that first night, mind focusing on the bright spots of pain scattered along his body. Thomas had of course noticed and when he asked if there was anything he could do James had jokingly uttered, “Maybe you could take my mind off of it?”

Thomas had grinned and quieted him with a soft kiss only to crawl up beside him on the bed and untie the ribbon that still held back his hair. After laying the fabric aside Thomas curled James’ head into his lap and began to card his fingers through the long ginger locks. 

At first James had been confused but as he relaxed into the sensation his mind quieted, focusing on the soft, pleasant sensations tingling along his scalp and had fallen asleep in a matter of minutes.

Flint looked at Silver sitting there, looking at him with worry and a tinge of shame colouring his expression at what Flint was sure he thought would be perceived as his weakness. Flint stood from the chair once more and grabbed the back of it. Silver’s expression shuttered at what he thought was a rejection of his request.

“Lay down. Try and lean to your right side and stay close to this side of the bed.” Flint slid the chair into a better spot to be able to reach Silvers hair more comfortably before setting back into his seat once more.

The sadness and rejection melted off of Silver’s face to be replaced with surprise and joy at Flints apparent co-operation with his request.

There was some confusion there as well though, “Why do I need to face away from you? Surely you don’t need to hold a conversation with the back of my head.” Silver joked and grinned up at him.

“I’m not going to hold a conversation with you. You need to be resting not focusing on whatever i’m saying, you’d never get to sleep. This will help though, so just face away from me and shut the hell up.” Flint finished his statement with a grumble and a light shove to Silvers left shoulder, urging him into rolling on his side.

The other man still appeared confused but never the less went along with his direction. Settling onto his side Silver made himself comfortable on the bed. Flint reached out and removed the tie holding back half of Silver’s hair from his face, and then once the curls hung loose down his back and onto the pillow Flint reached out a tentative hand and stroked his fingers through the strands from the crown of Silvers head down to the nape of his neck.

Silver let out a broken noise at the action and Flint drew his hand back thinking he had done something wrong only to feel Silvers head shift backwards to follow his hand.

“Please.” Silvers voice was quiet and if the room hadn’t been silent except for their breathing Flint probably would have missed the soft plea.

He felt a hot bolt of lust course through his body at the thought of Silver asking for his hands on him, but he kept himself in check, only reaching his hand back out to run through Silvers hair once again.

The man let out a groan of contentment and rolled fully onto his front while pushing his head back into Flint’s palm to make sure there were no misconceptions that he was trying to get away from the Captains hand. Flint leaned his body forward to rest his elbows on the edge of the bed beside Silvers prone form, keeping up the slow repetitive motions of stroking his hands through the dark curls before him. Becoming lost in the action Flint felt his mind calm for the first time in what felt like years. Knowing himself it was possible it had been that long since contentment bloomed in his chest this way.

This was nothing like the quiet grief he felt with Miranda in the past years as they tried to move on together from Thomas’ loss. It wasn’t the resigned silence he had felt take a hold of his mind when he accepted his death would be an unavoidable necessity so that the man currently laying before him would be able to live and not be worked to death as a slave in the Maroon camp. No, this feeling was much more foreign, something no longer familiar to Flint after being ten years removed from Thomas...

Before panic could overtake his mind at the inadvertent revelation that he had fallen for Silver, Flint felt his fingers snag in a knot in the mans hair causing him to tug on the chunk of hair currently in his hand.

The apology on the tip of his tongue was cut off by the guttural moan that ripped itself from Slivers lips and the stuttered thrust of his hips into the bed beneath him.

The lust that Flint had suppressed before came roaring back and this time he didn’t try and rein in his impulses. He reached over with his free hand and turned Silver onto his back while keeping a handful of the hair at the nape of his neck held tightly in his fist. The sight that greeted Flint when Silver was laid out in front of him stole the breath from his lungs. 

Silvers eyes were blown wide and glazed over in his arousal, the blue iris’ were being swallowed up in the black of his pupils as they dilated before Flints eyes. The dark haired mans lips were bitten red and he held his lower lip between his teeth even now, only letting it go to gasp in more air as Flint gave another tug on his curls. Flint’s eyes were drawn down Silver’s body by the small hitches of his hips up into the open air. The front of his breeches bulged obscenely as Silver searched for any source of friction now that Flint had denied him the solid surface beneath his back to move against. 

Flint used his grip on Silvers hair to turn his face fully towards Flints own, making sure to capture Silvers lust drunk gaze before asking, “Do you want this?” 

Silver nodded as vigorously as the hand still twisted in his hair would allow. Flint saw in his eyes that he was still lost in the sensations of his body though, so detangled his hand from Silvers hair despite the groan of protest that Silver made at the loss and laid the hand against his cheek instead. The action seemed to draw Silver back to himself so Flint Asked again.

“Are you sure? Despite how i’m sure it looks this isn’t why I brought you here. If you wish to just rest I can go to my desk and leave you be, this doesn’t have to change anything that-” 

Flint was cut off by Silver’s hand covering his mouth. 

Once he stopped talking the hand slid away from his mouth around to the back of Flints neck and drew him down towards Silver so that the man could stretch up and seal their mouths together in a kiss. It was fast and chaste and Silver ended the kiss as quickly as he started it.

“Captain, if you don’t get your hands on me right now I swear I will make your life on this ship a living hell.” Silver looked up at Flint with heated eyes and that was all he needed to hear.

Flint dove back down to reclaim Silver’s lips and Silver groaned at the action. Flint could feel the vibration of the sound against him which prompting him to open his mouth and swipe his tongue along the seam of Silvers lips to gain entrance. When Flint felt Silver respond and open his mouth he wasted to time before beginning his assault on the man below him.

The two met in a clash of teeth and tongues, each fighting to gain the upper hand as they came together for the first time. Flint brought his hand back to the nape of Silvers neck and reclaimed the hair there with a sharp pull, causing Silver to break away from the kiss to groan and gasp for air.

Leaning down Flint began to trail kisses and bites down the length of Silvers barred throat as the man tried to string together a coherent thought.

“Flint. Captain. Oh God,” Silver moaned as Flint began to attack the spot behind his ear.

Silver grabbed at Flint’s shirt, pulling it out of his breeches before urging the man to sit up so that it might be removed. Flint quickly heeded the request, divesting himself of his shirt before standing completely to remove his breeches as well while he was at it. Silver took this opportunity to remove his own shirt as well, tossing it somewhere near the desk, and he began to work his pants down off of his hip but not before Flint came back and pulled them the rest of the way off.

Flint flung Silvers pants in the same direction that he had seen the man throw his shirt before climbing onto the bed on top of Silver and placing a hand around the base of his neck. Flint pushed Silver down until he was laying flat back and Flint could sit straight and look down at the man spread out before him. Silver looked up at him with lust drunk eyes, black curls fanned out behind him like a darkened halo on a fallen angel, come to tempt him with this sin of lust.

Well, he had given up any claim of being a good man long ago.

Reaching for those curls once more Flint pulled Silvers head around, baring his throat to Flints teeth as the Captain wrote his claim onto his quartermasters skin. 

Flint began to shift down the bed as his mouth explored lower on Silvers body, drawing small whines from the dark haired man as Flint let go of his hair in favour of spreading Silvers thighs wide as he settled in between his legs.

Continuing his path down Silvers stomach towards where his hard cock lay against his stomach, Flint let his beard brush over the wet head of Silvers dick before shifting to the side and biting down on the bone of Silvers hip where it stood out, skin pulled tightly across it. Silver was still slighter in his frame than he should have been, but almost a month becalmed and then their stint in the cages on Maroon Island had made all of them drop weight drastically, but Silvers recovery from his leg and the fever he had fought upon their release had made his recovery longer than the rest of the crew.

Laving his tongue over the bite to sooth it, Flint turned his mind back to the present and took in the sight of Silvers flushed and panting face before he moved lower once more. Flint shifted Silvers right leg over his shoulder and lowered his torso to lay flat on the cot.

“Captain? What are you- oh!” Silver let out a low groan as Flint bit into the left cheek of his ass before soothing this mark with his tongue as well. 

“What am I doing?” Flint lifted his head to meet Silvers eyes across his still trembling body, Flint took one hand and ran 2 of his fingers up the crease of Silvers ass, bending them to press against his hole as they reached it. Silver let out another groan as his head fell back to the mattress as he pressed back into the pressure of Flints finger.

“I’m going to get you loose and begging to me to fill you with my cock and by the time I do you wont be able to string together a coherent thought.” Flint growled out.

Dipping his head back down between Silvers legs Flint moved his fingers out of the way and placed a sloppy kiss against Silvers hole. He groaned at the taste of skin and the salt of sweat on his tongue as Silvers gasp at the sensation reached his ears. 

Flint had always had a way with words. Saying the right thing to the right people could strike fear or inspiration into a mans heart. Silver had never been as easy to sway as others, perhaps because the man possessed similar skills, but Flint got a perverse enjoyment from how using just his words and now his mouth he was able to bring out such a response in his quartermaster.

The sounds spilling from Silvers mouth spurred Flint on. He lapped at the little pucker with his tongue and scraped over the sensitive skin with his teeth all the while Silver writhed above him pressing back onto his face. 

“Yes! Oh god please! Captain!” 

Silver bit into his lip to hold back the words but moans continued to fall from his mouth as Flint slipped two fingers into his hole, stretching the passage around his tongue, allowing it to delve deeper into Silver.

Wanting to drive the man wild now that the muscles around his fingers and tongue were loosening Flint bent his fingers and began searching for the bundle of nerves that would turn Silver into putty beneath his hands.

After three thrusts into Silvers hole Flint was successful, hitting his target and feeling Silvers walls clench down on his tongue and fingers as the mans back bowed up in shock and pleasure.

“James! Captain!” 

Silvers hand flew down to grab at his own cock where it lay on his stomach, Flint didn’t know if the other man did so in an attempt to stave off his orgasm or to help it along but either way it didn’t matter. 

Flint surged up Silvers body, pulling his fingers free from Silvers hole to knock the mans hand away from his cock before returning those same fingers back to Silvers ass. This time Flint shoved three fingers into the snug, spit slick passage. 

“You won’t touch yourself” Flint growled out, “You’re going to take what I give you and if you’re good I might let you cum when you beg me for it.”

Silver grabbed at Flints shoulders in his desperation.

“I’m going to cum... James! James!” 

Silver gasped out Flints name like a prayer for salvation.

“No you aren’t, because I haven’t given you permission to yet.” 

Flint accompanied his words with a particularly vicious thrust of his fingers against Silvers prostate.

Flint watched as Silvers cock twitched at his words and he felt his hole pulse around his fingers. Flint enjoyed Silvers bodies blatant display of need for a moment before focusing on the words falling freely from the dark haired mans lips.

“Please Captain, please I need to cum. Please! I cant...”

Silvers words cut off by a groan as his hips stuttered up and Flint saw the man clench his jaw as tears welled up in his eyes. Flint didn’t allow Silver the time to compose himself, continuing to thrust his fingers against his sweet spot until pleas were spilling from Silvers mouth once more.

“I need to cum. Captain. James. Please! Oh god please!”

Flint paused his torture, withdrawing his fingers from Silvers hole as the man laying debauched and on the edge of orgasm below him whined at the loss.

“Good boy, you begged so nicely.” Flint pushed his thigh firmly against Silvers throbbing cock.

“You get to cum now.” Pushing his leg more firmly against Silver, Flint reached for a handful of black curls and gave a sharp pull once more, almost immediately Flint felt the mans cock twitch against his thigh and then warm cum spurted onto Flints thigh while most smeared across Silvers own thighs and stomach.

Silver bit into Flints shoulder as he came, muffling the sob that escaped his lips as he was finally allowed release. Flint could feel his quartermasters body shudder with the aftershocks of pleasure before Silver collapsed boneless to the cot.

Flint eased himself down onto the small space beside Silver and slowly carded his fingers through his quartermasters hair, mindful not to pull any strands, as he watched the man slowly come back to awareness. 

Silver turned his head towards Flint and reached out a hand to pull his captains face towards his own and sealed their mouths together in a slow kiss before Silver broke the contact to gaze heatedly into Flints eyes.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Flint groaned at the words and rolled Silver carefully onto his front before reaching a hand down to feel at the wet and loose opening to Silvers ass.

“Are you sure?” Flint asked lightly sliding a finger into the mans loose passage.

“You said you’d fill me with your cock, I want it. I want to make you feel good, to feel myself split open one your dick and have you come inside me.” Silver groaned out.

Flint didn’t need any more convincing, removing his finger from Silvers hole he spit into his palm and slicked up his own cock before taking it in hand and lining it up to push into Silver in one smooth motion.

He wouldn’t last long, teasing Silver like he had had wound him up as well. He could already feel his cock pulsing inside the tight grip of Silvers ass. Beginning to thrust Flint held onto Silver and rutted into the willing body beneath him.

“It wasn’t enough for you was it? My tongue up your ass, fingers spreading and stretching you, getting you off with barely a touch on your cock and you still wanted to roll over and get fucked.” 

Silver groaned at Flints words and pushed back into the rough pushes of his Captain splitting him open.

“Your cock isn’t even hard and you’re still pushing back onto me like one of Max’s whores.”

Flint kept talking as he neared his own peak, Silvers whines and groans spurring him on. 

“I’m going to cum in your ass now, is that what you want? You want me to mark you? Fill you up with my cum so that its dripping out of you when we’re back on deck with the men and you’ll still be able to feel me for hours?”

“Yes! God yes thats what I want, please captain!” Silver begged to be filled

Flint reached the end of his own control and groaned, bottoming out as deep into Silver as he could get as he felt his orgasm hit.

He trembled as he kept his arms under him to keep from crushing Silver beneath his body. Once the aftershocks faded Flint slowly withdrew from Silvers relaxed body and collapsed back into the space on his cot beside Silver.

The smaller man curled himself into Flints arms as calm fell over the pair of them.

There was a lot that the two of them still needed to talk about but none of that needed to matter right now. Flint looked down to see that Silver had finally fallen asleep now that Flint had tired him out. 

He really should get up and return to the deck, see if the men needed anything...

Not quite yet though.


End file.
